


Hanging Out

by manicmea



Category: Merlin (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Photoshop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin friends Daniel and enjoys not working for a change.<br/>Forgotten Birthday art made especially for Antares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
